Cats Birthday
by CadeandBadeForever
Summary: "Cat loves her birthday. She loves the presents, the cake, the "Sesame Street" themed birthday party and all the cutesy party games. I know what your thinking and I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door too." Its Cats Birthday and shes having a party! Beck and Jade have to find her a present and Jades not too happy about having to go to the party either! FIRST FANFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Victorious, but unfortunately Dan Schneider got to it first :(**

Ch 1 - Almost 17

Jade POV

I was standing at my locker thinking about a pair of scissors I had seen this morning on the way to school when I heard a loud and high pitched voice,

"Jadey!"

I slammed my locker shut and turned to see the cheery red head bouncing happily towards me,

"Jadey, guess what?" She said obviously excited about something,

I sighed, "What is it Cat?"

"Guess"

"Caaat" I said warningly, "You know I hate this game",

"Okaay" she sighed with a little frown that quickly turned into a smile again,

"IT'S ALMOST MY 17TH BIRTHDAY!" she screamed while bouncing up and down eagerly,

Yes, Cats birthday, it's the most exciting time of the year... And by exciting I mean horrific, and not the good kind... You see, Cat loves her birthday, she loves the present, the cake, the "Sesame Street" themed birthday parties and all the cutesy party games...I know, I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door too...

"Well congratulation, your a year closer to death" I said with a sarcastic smile,

She stopped bouncing, "W-what?"

Gosh, this girl cannot take a joke!

She starred at me with wide eyes, tears starting togor in the corners if them, "B-but I dont want to d-die"

Before i could say anything Beck appeared,

"Hey babe" he said planting a kiss on my cheek, "Hey C-" he stopped when he saw the look on her face, "Cat, whats wrong? Jade, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume its something I did?" I shot back,

"..."

"Fine, I told Cat shes a year closer to death and now shes over-reacting as usual!"

"Babe, you cant say things like that to Cat, now apologise"

"But-"

"NOW, or no coffee for a week!"

I gave him my best death glare, "Whatever, I'm sorry" I shrugged,

"Thats OK Jadey, I forgive you" she said the smile back on her face, "Oh, there's Tori, HEY TORI GUESS WHAT?" she ran after her,

"Good girl" Beck said placing a kiss on my lips, I rolled my eyes,

"But if you EVER threaten me with coffee again, I'll take my new pair of scissors and take my anger out on your hair !" I warned him,

"Sure babe, whateeeever you say" he said with a smug smile on his face,

"So what are we gonna get Cat for her birthday?" he questioned,

"I dont know and I dont care, birthdays are lame anyway"

"What about your birthday?"

"OTHER peoples birthdays are lame!"

Geez, you would think after 2 years of dating he would know me better by now!

*ding* *ding* *ding*

"We'll figure it out later, ok babe?"

"Whatever" I shrugged and walked up the stairs to class... This is gonna be a loooong day...

**A/N: So i know this was a really short and lame chapter but it is my very first fanfiction ever! If you could review that would be awesome! If i get a few reviews I will update it soon! Much love 3**


	2. Ch 2: The Perfect Present

**Disclaimer: There was a time when I was the creator of Victorious. Life was great and I was rich...then I woke up :(**

Jades POV

Sitting in Sikowitzs class, he was telling us about a "vision" his coconuts had given him, something about his hair growing back, not that I was paying any attention...  
"One time, my brother had a vision that he was riding a unicorn underwater and the water was rainbow colours and-"  
*ding* *ding* *ding*  
"That's enough Cat! Class dismissed!" Sikowitz announce while racing out the door,  
"Finally!" I groaned and walked out the door pulling Beck behind me,

"Let's go" I told Beck,  
"Why are you in such a rush?" He asked,  
"Because, if we don't hurry up Cat will come over and want to talk about her birthd-"  
"HEY GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!" The short girl ran over to us, I rolled my eyes,  
"Hi Beck, Hi Jadey. Are you guys gonna come to my birthday party on Saturday? Theres gonna be games like Pin the Horn on the Unicorn, Musical Chairs, OOH and a PRINCESS CAKE!"  
"Of course we will Cat" Beck said,  
"YAY! 6:00pm at my place on Saturday! Bye!"

~In Becks Car~

Becks POV

"WHY DID YOU SAY WE WOULD BE THERE?!" She screached,  
"BECAUSE, CAT IS OUR FRIEND AND WE WILL BE THERE TO CELEBRATE OUR FRIENDS BIRTHDAY!"  
"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" That made me slam on the brakes,  
"BABE I- I dont hate you, I love you and I know that deep down, you care about Cat and you dont want to see her upset"  
She stayed quiet, looking out the window,  
"Babe?" I put my hand on her shoulder,  
"WHAT?!"  
"Babe, Im sorry I yelled, forgive me?"  
"Whatever",  
I leaned over and lightly pressed my lips against hers, "I love you so much Jade, dont every forget it"  
"I guess I...love you too"  
The rest of the car ride home was pretty much silent except for jade quietly singing along to the radio...

~Becks RV~

Jades POV

"Well, her party is in 2 days, what the hell do we get her?" I question Beck as he returned to the couch with my coffee. We were watching some cheesy horror movie until Beck got scarred and changed the channel. Geez, he's such a wuss...  
"Your very welcome" he said sarcastically as he handed me my coffee,  
"And we could always get her a Sky Store giftcard" he said answering my earlier question,  
"Ugh, and have her buying bizarre things from there again? NO WAY!"  
"Well, what about the new waggafuffles CD? Its the first one they made since the accident. AND apparently there is a new waggafuffle member,Tim, who is replacing Pete after he unexpectedly "left" and-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, firstly its bad enough that Cat likes that kiddie band, I'm not going to encourage it and secondly, how the hell do you know all that?"  
"Uh...Cat told me?"  
"Reeeeeeally?" I found this amusing,  
"What if we got Cat a stuffed toy?" He asked obviously trying to change the subject,  
"Way to change the subject. I guess we could get her a toy but YOU will be buying it. Jade West doesn't do toys!"  
"Sure, as long as YOU give it to Cat"  
"Fine...but Im done talking about this for now. Im going to take a bath, DONT DISTURB ME!"  
I stood up and handed Beck my now empty coffee cup and walked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me...  
Beck POV  
"ENJOY YOUR BATH!" I yelled after she slammed my bathroom door shut,  
"WHATEVER!"  
I snatched up my laptop from the coffee table and sat it on my lap, opened it up and searched the web for "personalised teddy bears" and after about 15 minutes of searching, I found a website called "Build-a-Bear",  
"Hey babe? I found a website cal-",  
"I TOLD YOU DONT DISTURB ME! WHATEVER IT IS IT CAN WAIT UNTIL IM OUT OF THE BATH!",  
I knew that if I said anything I wouldn't live to see Cats birthday, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

~10 minutes later~

"Oh, hey babe, how was your bath?"  
"It could have been better" she said, with a shrug, in that oh-so-happy-and-cheery Jade voice,  
"Im sorry to hear that, but come and have a look at this website I found. You can make a bear and dress it up! Cat will love it! And there is a store not far from here..."  
"I guess it'll do, we'll get it tomorrow after school"  
"When you say "we'll", you mean me don't you?"  
"Your absolutely correct. Now I'm tired, lets go to bed" she half said, half yawned,  
"You go, I'll finish up here and then I'll join you",  
She walked off without another word.  
I finished looking through the selection of bears and turned off my laptop. Walking over to my bed I see Jade spread out across the whole bed... I gently nudged her and slipped under the sheets. The last thing I remember was rapping my arms around Jade and wondering what will happen tomorrow before I drifted into a peaceful sleep...

**A/N: Im really sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first! It was pretty much a filler chapter and I wrote most of it at 1am so please forgive me! Also my family is going on vacation for about a week as of tomorrow so I probably won't post the next chapter until we get back! As always please review because it is my only motivation! Happy Ney Year! Much love 3**


	3. Sorry I haven't updated!

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've just had some stuff going on. Also I was wondering if anyone is actually interested in reading it if I were to update it...? If so, I'll try my best to write and update ASAP but I have to start school again in a few days (I'm homeschooled though, so my schedule is pretty flexible) . So yeah, is anyone interested in reading it still?**

**P.S if you guys have any request or anything just pm me :) **

**Much love 3**

**Jess**


End file.
